


Tutor

by lexiker



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Tutoring
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiker/pseuds/lexiker
Summary: Roger apesta en física. Y a Brian no le vendría de más un trabajo.





	1. O n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Mí primer trabajo de Queen y también mi primer post aquí ufff. Estoy nervioso. Traduciré esta historia a inglés en un futuro lejano, cuando ya la haya terminado.
> 
> Espero la disfruten como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla ♡
> 
> -Iker.

─Mierda...─ El joven de 14 años con cabello rubio murmuró cuando el profesor le entregó el examen que habían hecho hace una semana ya calificado.

Roger M. Taylor.  
Fecha: Viernes, Noviembre 5, 1963.  
Calificación: 2.5.

Sí. Confirmaba su muerte. Su madre lo mataría.

La campana de la escuela sonó y por primera vez en su vida, Roger no tenía ganas de ir a casa. No quería enseñarle a su mamá el examen, menos cuando había prometido que subiría sus calificaciones.

─¿Cómo te fue?─ su amigo John, quien estaba sentado en la banca de al lado, le preguntó a Roger mientras guardaba su cuaderno de física en su mochila.

Roger sólo negó con la cabeza sin mirar al menor mientras hacía lo mismo que él metiendo sus cosas en su mochila. John pareció entender que el chico rubio no quería hablar del tema así que no habló más y permaneció en silencio como siempre.

Caminaron juntos sin hablar mucho hasta que llegaron a casa de Roger.

─Te veo el lunes.─ John dijo con una media sonrisa.

─Sí...─ Roger se burló. ─Si es que sigo con vida.

John soltó una pequeña risa para después despedirse moviendo su mano.

Roger vio a John caminar hasta que su amigo no era más que un pequeño punto en el horizonte. De verdad no quería entrar a su casa.

El chico rubio sotó un suspiro tembloroso antes de finalmente comenzar a caminar hacia adentro.

Bueno, aquí vamos.

Entró a su casa lo más callado que pudo con la intención de que su mamá no lo escuchara.

─¡Roggie! ¿Eres tú?─ Escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del segundo piso. 

Roger se mordió el labio inferior y caminó unos pasos hacia la escalera para que su mamá pudiera oírlo.

─Sí, ma.

Había logrado mantener su voz sin temblar a pesar de que sus nervios incrementaban por segundo.

─Bueno, entonces sube, cariño.

Roger no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su madre. Lo único que esperaba era que su mamá  no se acordara que hoy entregaban los resultados de la prue-

─¡Oh! Y trae la cosa esa de Ciencias.

Demonios.

Estaba muerto y lo sabía. Podía aguantar un regaño, mierda, ¡podía incluso aguantar una bofetada! Pero la parte que iba a odiar ver iba a ser los ojos decepcionados de su madre cuando viera que había reprobado, de nuevo.

Roger subió las escaleras lentamente, lo más lento que podía. Pudo escuchar desde que subía las escaleras como su madre pasaba la hoja de un libro y dicho y hecho, encontró a Winifred Taylor sentada en su cama leyendo. El chico se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta hasta que su madre le dijo que se sentara a su lado.

Sin decir una palabra, Roger le dio el examen a su madre el cual estaba doblado a la mitad. Lo único que pudo hacer el chico rubio fue ver a sus pies mientras oía que la mujer sentada a su lado desdoblaba el papel. No quería ver su cara cuando viera su calificación.

Sólo escuchó un suspiro proveniente de la señora Taylor antes de que ella se levantara de la cama aún con el examen en su mano.

─Espera aquí, cariño.─ Se oía que estaba molesta pero aún intentaba no hablarle de mala manera a su hijo.

La señora Taylor salió de la habitación dejando a Roger sólo. La escucho bajar las escaleras, mientras tanto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando la primera lágrima desbordó su ojo derecho la limpió lo más rápido que pudo. No quería llorar, ni hacerse la víctima porque el estar en esa situación era su culpa para empezar.

Se levantó de la cama de su madre y se fue a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

Su corazón se aceleró un poco al recordar que estos exámenes de física eran sorpresa. Cualquiera de estos días podía haber otro.

Ya, ya, Rog. Lo solucionarémos cuando sea el momento, se decía así mismo para calmarse un poco, aún sabiendo que esta última vez cuando el profesor dijo el jueves de la semana pasada que habría examen al día siguiente, Rog se puso a estudiar a más no poder. 

Dios sabe que lo intentó. Pero la verdad era que tal cual la física no era lo suyo.

Se recostó en su cama boca arriba mirando al techo. Sólo tardó unos minutos para que el sueño se apoderara de él y cayera dormido.

Unos toques en su puerta hicieron que Roger abriera los ojos lentamente. Su cuarto ya estaba oscuro, probablemente había dormido un par de horas.

─¿Sí?─ Roger preguntó sin intentar disimular ni un poco que se había quedado dormido.

El chico se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado en flor de loto encima de ella. Tallaba sus ojos como acostumbraba después de despertar.

─Roggie, voy a entrar.─ su mamá entró al cuarto sonriendo lo cual tranquilizó a Roger, significaba que no estaba enojada.

La señora Taylor se sentó en la cama de su hijo mientras lo miraba aún sin dejar de sonreír.

─Roggie, ¿recuerdas a la señora May?

El chico rubio se quedó pensando un par de segundos hasta que recordó que la señora había ido a tomar el té un par de veces a su casa aunque generalmente era al revés y su mamá era la que iba a casa de los May la mayoría del tiempo. Roger asintió cuando el recuerdo le llegó por fin a su mente adormilada.

─Bueno, pues creo que su hijo podrá ayudarte con tu problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Mi primer historia Maylor en la vida WOW.
> 
> Ya conocía a Queen desde que era un pequeño de 4 años (creo que todos) pero me obsesioné cuando vi BoRhap lol. 
> 
> La movie me inspiró mucho en el aspecto musical, y también (como buen fanboy que soy) a buscar millones de fotos y gifs jajaja.  
> En eso estaba cuando descubrí el Maylor... y mi vida cambió :vvv.
> 
> Tengo un crush MAYOR con los 4 pero especialmente con Brian... ES QUE MIRENLO O SEA KHÉ.
> 
> Ay ya... me calmo... antes de que tenga un accidente ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, espero disfruten la historia. Intentaré actualizar cada 4 días or so... Estoy disfrutando mucho escribiéndola!☆
> 
> -Iker.


	2. T w o

Brian ayudaba a llevar los platos al comedor para la cena mientras su padre servía vasos de agua y su madre ponía comida en dichos platos.

De repente, el teléfono de la cocina y único teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. La madre de Brian iba a pedirle a su hijo que contestara pero al tener Brian el último plato con comida caliente en las manos, optó mejor por ir ella misma al teléfono.

Brian podía oír desde el comedor a su madre hablar pero ya estaba un poco lejos por lo que no escuchaba del todo lo que decía y el diálogo para él era ininteligible.

Su padre se sentó en la mesa ya habiendo terminado de servir agua para los tres. Brian hizo lo mismo, tomando lugar al lado de su padre.

Había querido preguntarle a su padre desde hace más o menos una semana cuándo podrían continuar el proyecto en el que estaban trabajando. 

Su padre y él habían estado muy unidos cuando Brian era más pequeño. Siempre se mantenía pegado a él en todo momento, a penas despegándose cuando tenía que ir a la escuela y su padre al trabajo, se iban de casa y regresaban a ella casi a la misma hora. Pero desafortunadamente cuando el dinero comenzó a faltar cada vez más y el señor May tuvo que conseguir otro trabajo empezaron a pasar menos y menos tiempo juntos hasta que sólo se veían en la cena.

Brian, queriendo recuperar algo de la cercanía con su padre y debido a su deseo de tener una guitarra única como nada que estuviese a la venta en el momento, le pidió a su padre que le ayudase a construir su propia guitarra casera. Eso había sido hace un par de meses ya e incluso ya habían comenzado a trabajar en ella pero hace ya un par de semanas que habían puesto el trabajo en espera debido a las obligaciones escolares de Brian y las laborales del señor Harold May.

Brian aclaró su garganta antes de hablar, esperando que su padre no le contestara mal como solía hacer a veces cuando estaba cansado.

─Papá. ¿Crees que podamos trabajar en la guitarra el domingo?

Su padre lo miró mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida. Brian le devolvía la mirada, expectante.

─Tal vez.

Tan sólo esa respuesta, la cual su padre se la dio de un sorprendente buen humor, fue lo único que necesitó para esbozar una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes.

─Sí, claro. Yo le preguntaré... Sí, te hablo luego. 

Ambos podían escuchar a su madre decir desde la cocina, seguido de un click indicando que había colgado el teléfono. Después de eso, su madre entro al comedor y tomó lugar en frente de Brian. 

─Perdonen la demora, chicos.─ La señora May dijo al ver que su esposo y su hijo no habían comenzado a comer aún, probablemente por esperarla.

Comenzaron a comer los tres, intercambiando conversaciones casuales, historias del trabajo y la escuela hasta que la madre de Brian recordó que le había hecho una promesa a su amiga.

─¡Oh! Brian, hijo, antes de que se me olvide. Wini llamó hoy, me dijo que Roger no va muy bien en física y al recordar lo entusiasta que eras tú cuando llevabas esa materia pensó en tí para darle algunas clases.

Su mamá llevó una cucharada de sopa a su boca mientras veía a Brian esperando una respuesta. Al último le costó un poco procesar lo que su mamá le acababa de decir, a veces ella hablaba tan rápido que era difícil seguirle el paso.

─Dice que puede pagarte. Hace no mucho dijiste que querías dinero.

Era verdad. Hace no mucho Brian les había comentado a sus padres que quería dinero, aunque no les dijo el por qué. Inicialmente lo quería para su guitarra eléctrica pero al ver que lo que quería específicamente no estaba en ninguna tienda y decidir que la construiría él mismo, dejó de preocuparse por el dinero. Aunque pensándolo bien, no le vendría nada mal para comprar cosas que se le ofrezcan relacionadas con la música, la escuela o incluso para ayudar a sus padres económicamente.

Aunque nunca había conocido al hijo de la señora Taylor. Roger, al parecer ese era su nombre.

─No suena mal...

Brian comentó finalmente. Su mamá se puso feliz lo que le sacó una vez más una sonrisa.

─Wini me dijo si podías los sábados.─ Brian asintió. ─Y... me dijo que sería mejor empezar lo más pronto posible.─ su mamá lo miraba suplicante. 

Brian asintio.

─O sea... ¿mañana?─ La señora May asintió lentamente. ─De acuerdo.

No le molestaba, no era un chico muy sociable que digamos, y no salía a fiestas los fines de semana como la mayoría de los chicos de su edad.

Su madre soltó un pequeño chillido de la emoción.

─Le hablaré en un rato para confirmar.

La gran sonrisa de su madre era contagiosa. 

Por alguna razón la comida le supo mejor ahora que había complacido a su madre. Además, le encantaba la física.

Esto será divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obtuve mis primeros kudos y me emocioné lol. Perdón.


	3. T h r e e

Roger estaba molesto cuado en realidad no tenía por qué estarlo. 

Su mamá le había conseguido un tutor, lo cual sabía que necesitaba pero lo que no le parecía era que lo hicieran el sábado a partir de las 2 hasta las 6. Con descanso para comer. Aunque sacara malas calificaciones merecía un descanso.

─¿Qué no podemos hacerlo entre semana después de la escuela?

Fue la primera pregunta que le hizo Roger a su mamá cuado ella le dijo acerca de las lecciones.

─No, amor. Tanto Brian como tú tienen tareas y otras labores que atender.

Maldijo en su pensamiento pero sabía que era necesario. Al menos no era los domingos que era cuando su padre, Michael Taylor, descansaba y podían salir con su madre y hermana.

El sábado su madre fue a despertarlo a eso de las 11 de la mañana. Como siempre fue difícil despertarlo.

Tomó su desayuno, se aseó y se vistió y después fue a hacer tarea.

Genial, a parte de 4 horas extra de escuela tenía que hacer las tareas para la próxima semana.

Terminó a eso de la 1 y media de la tarde. Brian no tardaría en llegar. Sin nada más que hacer, sacó dos plumas de su lapicera y comenzó a golpearlas levemente en la mesa. Aunque él tocaba el ukelele y un poco de guitarra, Roger tenía un muy buen ritmo y a veces comenzaba a marcar ritmos con sus manos o con baquetas improvisadas.

Abrió su cuaderno una vez más, esta vez con el propósito de escribir algunos versos. Ese era un pasatiempo suyo también, aunque nunca había terminado una canción completa.

Volteó hacia la ventana del comedor donde estaba y pudo ver a Clare, su hermana pequeña de 9 años, jugar en el patio. Una nostalgia tintada con una pequeña pizca de envidia lo invadió. Roger extrañaba mucho esos días. Clare estaba en su Year 4 de la Primary Education de Inglaterra y obviamente tenía muchas menos obligaciones que su hermano mayor que iba en el Year 10 de la Secondary Education, lo cual era un salto bastante grande.

La hora de su cita con el hijo de Ruth May, Brian, llegó más rápido que tarde. Lo siguiente que Roger supo fue que alguien había tocado el timbre de su casa y que su madre se acercaba a la puerta a abrirla.

El corazón del chico rubio se aceleró. Aunque parecía un chico extrovertido si lo veías de lejos, la verdad era que sólo era así cuando ya sé había aclimatado a las personas y estaba cómodo. Lo mismo iba para su mejor amigo, John. Sólo podían ser completamente ellos mismos estando el uno con el otro, puesto que ya llevaban un par de años siendo mejores amigos.

Roger se asomó un poco hacia el pasillo que conectaba el comedor con donde estaba la puerta principal. Pudo divisar a un chico alto y muy delgado, pero no se veía mal. Era de esas personas que se ven delgadas natural, porque así es su complexión y no porque estén enfermas o algo.

Parece que se echó la botella de gel en la cabeza. Roger reprimió una risa ante este pensamiento.

Había tenido un amigo así. A James, quien fue su compañero hace dos grados, no le gustaba su pelo chino y su solución a ello era prácticamente vaciar su tarro de gel en la cabeza e intentar manejar su pelo así. En lo personal, Rog nunca había tenido ese problema porque su pelo era muy lacio. Ahora tenía un corte de pelo simple, con fleco del lado. Brian tenía un peinado tipo Elvis un poco extraño, aunque aún así se le veía un poco ondulado el pelo y del lado izquierdo la mitad de un rulo se le formaba hacia arriba, en opinión de Roger eso se veía particularmente... adorable.

─¡Roggie!

Escuchó a su madre gritarle haciéndolo dar un pequeño saltito del susto y haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Su nerviosismo al conocer gente nueva se volvió a hacer presente.

Dejó que sus piernas tomaran control y lo llevaran hasta donde estaba su madre.

Brian vio a un chico delgado, Roger no era bajito para su edad para nada pero sin duda era por lo menos una cabeza más pequeño que Brian. 

Los labios del chico menor estaban en una línea, parecía nervioso de acercarse.

Inconscientemente Roger se puso atrás de su madre, como si fuera un niño pequeño asustado. 

─Roger, él es Brian May, el hijo de Ruth.

Brian intentó sonreír para que el menor tuviera un poco más de confianza. Roger le devolvió la sonrisa aunque aún estaba visiblemente nervioso.

─Un gusto conocerte, Roger.

La señora Taylor soltó una pequeña risa. 

─Vale, pueden estudiar en tu cuarto, Roggie. Si a Clare se le apetece entrar los va a distraer. Ahora subo con algo de tomar para los dos.─ Winifred sonrió mientras palmeaba delicadamente la espalda de Roger un par de veces y después se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Roger la siguió con la mirada un poco nervioso de quedarse a solas con Brian. El menor suspiró con la intención de ganar valor y poder hablar.

─Bueno, espera aquí. Voy por unas cosas que dejé en la mesa.

Brian asintió y Roger camino rápidamente al comedor. Tomó su estuchera y su cuaderno el cual había dejado abierto. Mientras regresaba hasta donde estaba Brian, releía lo que había escrito en el cuaderno, ahora caminando más lento por estar concentrado en lo que leía. Se detuvo una vez estuvo frente a Brian, aún sin despegar sus ojos del cuaderno.

─¿Qué tienes ahí?

Brian se asomó a su cuaderno con la intención de ver lo que estaba escrito en él. Roger sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco, él creía que no era bueno pero al contrario de esto, a Brian le parecían bastante buenas las líneas.

─Oh... ahm...─ Roger sonrió un poco. ─Sólo son un par de versos sin sentido... No soy muy bueno escribiendo. 

El menor de ambos chicos soltó una pequeña risa.

─No, no. Creo que es bastante bueno.─ Brian dijo de manera seria pero aún mostrando una sonrisa. Volvió a leer las letras en el cuaderno una vez más.

Should be waiting for the sun  
Looking around to find the words to say  
Should be waiting for the skies to clear

Where will I be this time tomorrow?  
Jump in joy or sinking in sorrow  
Anyway, I should be doing fine

─Hummm...─ Brian rascaba su barbilla pensando.

─Creo que no deben ser de una misma canción...─ Roger dijo al ver que Brian seguía analizando su letra. El mayor miró a Roger con una mirada curiosa. ─Sí... es que creo que no tienen mucha conexión ambas estrofas.

Brian le sonrió sinceramente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos lo cual envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Roger. 

─Eso no importa. Luego puedes modificar la canción, su orden, la letra. Todo. Y darle sentido de esa manera, pero creo que es una buena idea para empezar. Oh...─ Brian parecía estar contando bajo su aliento. ─Aquí queda muy corto...─ el mayor señaló el cuaderno. ─I should be doing fine podrías cambiarlo a I should be doing all right así te acercas más a las 11 sílabas que usaste en el primer verso.

Brian volteó a ver a Roger pues mientras explicaba todo esto había estado viendo al cuaderno. Roger por su parte se había quedado observando el rostro de Brian, poniendo atención a lo que decía pero también estudiando sus facciones y como se movía su rostro y labios cuando hablaba. Al percatarse de la mirada penetrante por parte de los ojos azules del menor, Brian soltó una risa un poco incómoda mientras rascaba su nuca apenado y desviando su mirada.

─Perdón, no es necesario que hagas cambios. Es que cuando compongo creo que me baso mucho en la poesía.

─¿Tú también compones?

Los ojos de Roger brillaron emocionados. Brian asintió sonriendo, su corazón retumbó fuertemente en su pecho al ver los ojitos del niño frente a él.

─¡Qué genial! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo juntos!

Una sonrisa infantil se expandió sobre todo el rostro del chico rubio, contagiando a Brian quien también sonrió pero él sin mostrar sus dientes, no le gustaba mostrarlos a menos que estuviera sólo o con sus padres.

─Y acerca de tu consejo... sí, creo que suena mejor Doing All Right. Le da una vibra distinta. Más seria y melancólica. Al mismo tiempo insegura como si el personaje principal estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que todo irá bien.

El rubio había dicho las últimas dos oraciones con dedicación y se podía notar su emoción acerca de la nueva idea que había recibido gracias a Brian.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Roger volvió la vista a su cuaderno, luego sacó una pluma de su estuche y tachó la palabra fine para escribir al lado all right.

─Ya está. 

Una vez más, se sonrieron mutuamente. Luego, el recordatorio de por qué Brian estaba en su casa llegó a la cabeza de Roger haciendo que se exaltara.

─¡Oh! Tenemos que estudiar. Ven, vamos rápido.

Sin más que decir, Roger tomó la mano izquierda de Brian sin pensárselo dos veces para comenzar a correr juntos hacia el piso de arriba, hacia su cuarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY DIOS ME GUSTA COMO VA QUEDANDO ESTO.
> 
> Investigué mucho sobre la vida de ambos lol. Me sentí como acosador... Todo lo que puse está en Wikipedia así que técnicamente NO HICE NADA QUE DE MIEDO (?).
> 
> Me sabía la historia de Queen como grupo pero no la life story de cada miembro hahaha.
> 
> A quién le a pasado como a Brian que odiaba su pelo chino *levanta ambas manos* yo solía planchar mi pelo todos los días hasta que aprendí a amar mis chinos gracias a Sherlock y ahora gracias a Brian xdxd.
> 
> Uh. Otra cosa. Doing All Right la escribieron Tim y Brian pero quería que tuvieran una cosa en común desde el principio eifbiebe. Anyway, sólo quería aclarar eso rápido jiji.
> 
> Tengan buen día muchachos y muchachas.
> 
> -Iker.


	4. F o u r

Brian pudo sentir el calor expandirse por sus mejillas subiendo al cuarto de Roger con él tomando su mano. Lo que Roger notó fue que las manos de Brian, especialmente su mano izquierda que estaba sosteniendo, eran especialmente suaves.

Quedaron parados frente a la puerta del cuarto del chico rubio. Roger, aún sin mirar la cara de Brian, tomó la mano del mayor entre sus dos manos, tocandola suavemente como si fuera un objeto muy delicado y presiado y al mismo tiempo examinandola detenidamente.

─Tienes bonitas manos...─Roger murmuró casi hipnotizado sin soltar la mano de Brian y sin despegar sus ojos de ella, continuaba analizandola y la agarraba delicadamente como si se fuese a romper.

─Gracias...─ Brian susurró sintiendo las mejillas aún más calientes. 

Los dedos de Roger viajaron hasta la punta de los dedos de Brian donde estaban los callos ocasionados por tocar tanto tiempo la guitarra. El menor pasó varias veces sus dedos de una manera suave y lenta por esa misma zona, ocasionando un cosquilleo placentero en el cerebro del más alto.

Roger subió la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Brian, saliendo del trance y actuando normal como si no acabara de quedarse analizando la mano del mayor por literalmente 30 segundos. 

El menor no notó el claro sonrojo en la cara del más alto y si lo notó no dijo nada. Roger sonrió una vez más antes de voltearse dándole la espalda a Brian para abrir la puerta.

Roger dejó pasar a Brian primero para después entrar él y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Brian se quedó admirando el cuarto de Roger y sus ojos viajaron hasta una guitarra posicionada al lado del armario. Ahora que lo notaba, no le había preguntado al menor si tocaba algún instrumento. También vio un ukelele encima de un pequeño mueble con dos cajones.

Mientras tanto Roger había trasladado toda la ropa que se encontraba en una silla al lado de la mesa de noche a su cama para tener otra silla aparte de la que estaba en su escritorio. Así Brian y él podrían sentarse uno al lado del otro y podría explicarle mejor.

Roger llevó la silla hasta el escritorio y después de tomar asiento él mismo, palmeó la silla a su lado invitando a Brian a sentarse. Una vez sentados juntos, su sesión de estudios por fin comenzó.

─Bueno, dime, ¿qué es lo que más se te complica?

─Mmmm...

Roger se quedó pensativo viendo hacia su cuaderno de física el cual estaba aún cerrado y posicionado encima de la mesa como si mágicamente temas de física fueran a volar fuera de él para indicarle a Brian lo que no entendía.

─¿Todo?─ el pequeño continuó aún con una sonrisa aunque Brian podía ver que de verdad estaba avergonzado por no saber.

─Podemos empezar por lo que hizo que mi mamá pensara que sería bueno que tuviera un tutor.

Roger sacó su examen de adentro del cuaderno. Ese examen que pareció haberle traído muchos problemas pero que, pensándolo bien, le había traído algo bueno después de todo; le había traído a Brian.

La escena de la tarde anterior se repetía. Roger desviando su mirada para no ver a la persona sentada a su lado cuando desdoblara el examen y viera su nota. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Brian hablara de nuevo.

─Ok... Bueno, para empezar las leyes de Newton no son 10... esos son los mandamientos, Rog.

Normalmente Roger se hubiera sentido tan apenado que sus mejillas y toda su cara hubieran comenzado a arder de lo rojo que se hubiera puesto, pero con Brian era distinto, ver su rostro sonriente mientras explicaba el porqué de las cosas con un toque de humor reconfortaba al más pequeño. Además de eso por todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos esa tarde Brian no paraba de decirle "Rog", al principio fue raro porque sólo John le decía así por ser su amigo cercano, todos los demás le decían Roger y su mamá la mayoría del tiempo le decía Roggie, pero el hecho de que Brian le dijera así le daba aún más confianza estar con él a decir verdad.

Su madre subió con bocadillos y bebidas no mucho después de que hubieran empezado y a eso de las 3 y media la señora Taylor los llamó a comer. 

Ambos chicos bajaron y después de ayudar a Winifred con lo que faltaba, los tres se sentaron en la mesa. 

De hecho, la señora Taylor recordó que Brian era vegetariano y preparó una comida sin productos de origen animal. Brian agradeció interna y externamente a la señora Taylor y se comió todo lo que estaba en su plato sin dejar nada.

Después de hablar por un tiempo ambos chicos ayudaron a recoger la mesa y volvieron a subir al cuarto de Roger para continuar estudiando.

Roger ya no estaba sintiendo los temas tan difíciles, notaba que Brian tenía una facilidad increíble para explicar las cosas y hacer que Roger las entendiera.

Por una vez en ese ciclo escolar Roger sintió que estaba progresando y que iba hacia la dirección correcta.


End file.
